


捡到你了

by TheBiggestQ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestQ/pseuds/TheBiggestQ
Summary: 很 很俗的 车





	捡到你了

**Author's Note:**

> 港马  
> 关于我在路上捡到了一个可爱的小动物的故事  
> 给小宝贝过生日的时候写的 也很口嗨

都说独居人士最好还是养个宠物，小猫小狗什么的，下班会巴望着等你回家，起床还会用小脑袋在怀里蹭来蹭去的。

李马克幻想了一下，确实是这样，他上网搜索了一下附近的宠物店，打算下班之后去挑一挑。看了一圈才知道，现在的宠物单凭价格就已经不是一般的工作人员负担的起的，李马克挠挠头，想了想自己欠的房租水电还有没到账的工资，手指敲在玻璃上望着坐在里面朝自己眨眼的小狗。有缘无分，李马克轻叹一声。

听说李马克想养狗，同事都是一副惊讶的神情，这个男人除了工作还有第二种抱有兴趣的事物了，每天不是泡在录音室就是工作室，连恋爱都不会谈的。李泰容八卦的短信一条接着一条，

“宠物买了吗？猫还是狗？”

“拍张照片给哥看一眼嘛。”

“预防针多少钱啊？”

李马克吐槽了一句，“为什么现在买个宠物都那么贵了，比我都贵。”

“你是不是逛错店了，哪有你说的这么不切实际啊，跟你说我之前买的猫猫也才……”

一顿交流之后，李马克确信自己一定是去错地方了，重振旗鼓之后他决定第二天下班直接拉着李泰容陪自己去看一次。

一个踉跄李马克差点摔倒，好像是踢到东西了，一路上他都在低头用手机看宠物用品，脚感觉像是踢到了棉花，不轻不重还有反弹力。一个小脑袋从缝隙中钻了出来，李马克吃了一惊，“这是个…流浪狗？”

拿出手机拍了照给李泰容发了过去，“哥，我好像捡到了一只狗诶。”

李马克空出双手把他从箱子里抱出来，特别小巧又迷你的一只，大大的眼睛，身上的毛是棕黄色的，小三角的耳朵乖乖的竖起，朝自己不停甩着舌头。身上还落着灰，李马克看着有点心疼，大概是才被丢在这里的，在这过夜的话指不定早就死翘翘了，一只手托着下面把小狗抱在怀里，李马克决定回去给他洗个澡。

打开浴室的门李马克才发现狗狗的脖子上系着条链子，一张黄色的牌子上印着Lucas，明明是只这么可爱的小狗，怎么起个这么有气势的名字。

听说小猫小狗都挺闹腾的，李马克又没什么经验，生怕自己下手重了，手一直试着水温，等到合适了才肯把小狗抱到水池里。吹干之后把狗裹在毯子里抱到床上，小狗几乎全程安安静静地等自己洗完，相当于运动一场之后的李马克给自己泡了杯牛奶，站在床边看着滚来滚去的小狗，心里打起了算盘。

本来想给它找个窝，可是狗说什么也不肯下床，李马克只好钻进被窝里顺便把狗招呼过来，替他掖好被角。

“Lucas啊Lucas，你真的好粘人噢。”

小狗半迷糊着眼，被李马克摸了摸脑袋，“唔”的应了一声。

李马克和狗面对面睡，不知道是不是因为这个原因，当天晚上他梦到狗了，说狗也不像狗的一种生物，比自己大了一圈，却在用舌头不停地舔自己，自己好像还一副很开心的样子？

迷迷糊糊从梦里醒来，李马克还觉得自己脸上粘粘的，睁开眼睛一看，眼前是一副肉色的胴体，额头上硌着一块凸起的骨头，他抬头一看，头顶的发蹭过下巴，一张人脸放大在眼前。

“卧槽？！”

昨夜就一直保持着被对方抱在怀里睡着的姿势，使得李马克的颈部传来阵阵酸痛，明明睡着之前怀里的是条狗，怎么醒来的时候就是个浑身赤裸的男人？李马克盯着床单上，那根断掉的颈带，上面的字样依然清晰。

那人被叫声吵醒，睡眼惺忪地从床上坐起来，被子滑到腰部，露出轮廓硬朗的肌肉线条，李马克吓得半捂着眼，声音也因为害怕而变得抖动，“你…你谁啊，你是暴露狂还是什么变态…我…我要报警了！！”

“嗯？”那人揉了揉眼，掀开被从床上起身，赤脚站了起来，李马克被吓得猛一个后退结结实实地撞到了墙上，下一秒夺去床头的手机出门把门反锁死。二话不说就报了警。

报完警他先打电话给李泰容，望着门瑟瑟发抖，接通之后颤抖地说：“哥...我家进变态了...”

“你现在安全吗？报警了没？”

听到李泰容的声音之后李马克镇定了一点，语气变得稍微平缓了，“我把他锁在房间了，等会警察就来。”

“我等会去你家，你等我一下。”

挂了电话之后，李马克倚着墙坐在地上，手抖的根本拿不动东西，警察来敲门的时候他还是一副受惊过度的状态。李马克把警察招进来，小声说变态被关在房间了，两个警察一个举起枪一个拿着电棍示意李马克开门，三个人轻手轻脚的朝房间门口走去，李马克旋开门把的那一刹那警察一脚顺势把门踹开，枪口环视了房间内，窗户开了大半，还有只小狗在地上来回走着。

“李先生一定要加强房屋的防盗强度，比如把门锁更新一下，卧室加一个防盗窗，虽然您是男士，独居的话个人安全也要多上心。有情况请马上联系我们。”

李马克望着被风吹的鼓起的窗帘，连送走警察的力气都没有了，他只觉得自己现在浑身都湿透了，全都是由于惊醒被吓出来的汗。整个人坐在床上，两眼放空。

缓了一会，他转身去厨房给自己倒了杯水喝，狗不知道什么时候跟着跑过来，绕着李马克的腿转着走，李马克气的拿小腿踢了他一脚，“没用的东西，坏人来了都不替我咬他。”

他看着厨房窗外的景色，一边拨通了李泰容的号码。

“啊，让他跑了…妈的，你实在不行和我住算了。”对面的语气也是松了一口气似的，李马克恢复了往日的活力，打趣的骂道：“我一个普普通通的大男人跑去和哥一起住是什么道理啊，我今天只是被吓到了，下次他再来我直接给他打趴下好吗。”

“行了，就怕对方不是赤手空拳…我不乌鸦嘴了，你好好休息一上午，公司那边我帮你说。”

“嗯，看样子我是需要装一个监控在我家附近了……”话还没说完，李马克整个人收到拉力整个人往后倾，撞到什么东西似的，腰部突然出现了一双手箍住了自己的身子，他还没等叫出声，手机就被挂断了，耳边突然想起一个声音“我是不是吓着你了？”

李马克连喊的时间都没有，踩了对方的脚就挣脱开往回跑，谁知道跑回自己房间，忘了关门，李马克吓得打开了衣柜门，一下子横在两个人中间，那人从门的另一边过来，看着早就跌进衣服堆里的李马克。

“你别过来…我告诉你…”

那人抱着胸，一副饶有兴趣的姿态俯视着凌乱的李马克，蹲下看着他那张受惊的脸，笑着说：“该喊冤的是我吧，浑身被你摸了一遍，被踹了腰又被踩了脚，我到现在还好痛。”

“我哪有摸你！你不碰我我会踩你啊？！”

那人挠了挠头，“我是为了道歉，你那么爱动，起床了来不及和你说话就把我锁房间里了。还领了人来抓我，我明明什么都没做。”

“谁让你溜进别人家……还和人一起睡觉！还把我……抱怀里…你还说你什么都没做。”

“啊？明明是你抱着我回来的，给我洗澡还给我擦身子…”

“什么玩意儿？我抱的是条狗！”李马克起身四处看着，愣是找不到狗的身影。那人突然凑过来，吐着舌头喘着气问，“你找谁呢？我在这呢。”

“我操，你他妈是谁？是狗？”

那人点了点头，又摇了摇头，“准确来说我是不幸投魂到狗身上的，做神之前我还是个人。”

李马克手指着对方的胸口，“你不会还是个精神病吧……”

那人像是生气了似的，抓着李马克的手，把他狠狠地压到了衣堆上，“喂，我还挺感谢你的，你能不能不要这么尊重我啊，你给我洗澡的时候都摸的我起反应了，我都没找你算账。”说罢，一条毛绒绒的狗尾巴从那人尾椎处露了出来，往下挠着李马克的小腿，李马克惊的视线下移，才发现这人什么都没穿，下体的生殖器官紧紧贴着自己的腰腹，害羞的李马克收回了视线抬起头，磕磕巴巴的回应，“我…我确实是第一次见，所以你能不能把手松开…我难受。”

“正好，我也挺难受的，要不然咱俩舒服舒服吧？”

说罢，那人的嘴贴上来，抓着李马克的手加了力气，李马克下面明显感觉到什么东西硬起来了，还蹭着自己的，舌头顺着李马克微张的嘴伸了进来，李马克支支吾吾的根本没法反抗，想咬舌头的时候那人却硬生生顶进来舔着李马克的上颚，一顿不舒服的感觉传来，那人见状收回了舌头，李马克被呛地立马咳嗽起来。还没等李马克反应过来，那人又贴了上来，不过这次没有上次那么激烈，含着李马克的上唇慢慢地勾着他的舌头，李马克一时之间还反应不过来两个人是在接吻，裤子就不知道什么时候被脱了下来，他被摸得不舒服，就不停地扭腰，嘴巴里还不情愿地发出“嗯…啊…”的声音，那人忍不住调戏起李马克来，“刚刚骂我不是挺狠的？现在贴着我腰蹭来蹭去的，干嘛呢？”

李马克就像是被点醒了一般，憋红的脸有了几分羞意，尽管自己的下面随着这一顿挑拨早就精神了，嘴上还要咬着牙反驳，“你最好别做下去…你小心我…”

“小心你什么？小心你叫人来看我们两现场做爱？”说着，那人直接脱下李马克的内裤，一根直立立的阴茎被那人握在手里，慢慢地撸动起来。

“操…啊…你给我…松手…”对方几乎是以压倒性的身材把自己压在下面，李马克只觉得头开始飘飘然，一声比一声叫的浪荡，下身被温暖的圈着，每一次滑动都刺激着李马克的神经，那人心坏地还掀开李马克的衣服开始舔弄他的乳头，李马克堵在喉咙的呻吟再也克制不住，腰跟着撸动的频率开始扭动起来，“好…好痒…哈啊…”

“等会儿，叫我Lucas就行。”lucas抬头使坏的一笑，低头把李马克的乳头包进嘴里，舌头碾着乳粒来回转圈，下面的手跟着速度加快，李马克不能自已地仰起头，“lu…cas…我不要了…别…碰我了…”

“呜…真的别碰我了…好…好奇怪啊…”

lucas硬是把李马克的脸扳下来，捏着他的下巴朝他脸吹气，“不会奇怪的，等会你就爽了。”

lucas轻咳一声，直起身子来顺着睾丸的位置往下找着入口，握着龟头慢慢挺进去，李马克的额头大颗大颗地掉汗珠，他也觉得局面挺荒唐的，自己在被一个不知道是神是鬼的东西从下面塞进来异物，又大又涨的东西渐渐撑开穴道，李马克只觉得下身被撕裂一样，痛苦的吟出声，推着lucas的手臂，哭着喊不要不要。

一次推进，在滑过某个敏感点的时候，痛苦转化为一种快意，李马克忍不住喊出声，前端泄出的些许汁液顺着顶端滴到了耻毛周围，就像李马克的眼角渐渐被生理盐水湿润。lucas抓着他的腰进行着一次又一次的推进，低沉和轻吟合奏着，衣柜里的味道都变得淫靡，lucas赤裸的背肌也不知道什么时候开始冒汗，他把湿透的头发往后一扬，头仰起露出下颚线，李马克虽眼前有些模糊，一时之间却还是被这一幕着了迷。

“唔…啊…”

李马克抬头看着lucas的嘴唇，看他伸出舌头舔了舔唇珠又缩回，鬼使神差地，他张开嘴，舌头学着lucas伸出来又往回一勾，lucas低头含住李马克吐出的舌尖，一点点把他吸进口中，和李马克交换着彼此的唾液，下体的撞击声也盖不过两个人唇齿交缠的水渍声。lucas观察着李马克越来越迷离的眼神，声调越来越高，此时的两个人全都是赤身裸体，尤其是李马克的胸前还都是吻痕。

“我…我想射…”

李马克无力地躺在衣服堆里，喷涌而出的时候好像脑子有根弦断了似的，他窝在lucas怀里抽搐了几下，lucas手指捻过小腹上的黏着物，又浓又带着股腥味，心想自己大概是碰到个好久没开荤的小处男了，都不用调教，几下就乖乖就范了，射完之后就开始扭着腰说不要，可lucas还没到高潮的地步，硬是按着李马克的腰不让他逃，疲倦感夹着前列腺一次被一次刺激着的快感，逼的李马克泪水狂飙，半软的性器被lucas握在手里，有着再来一局的兴致，可他本人脸上还是写着拒绝之意，又哭又喊的，lucas一遍遍温柔地吻着，到了后面反而温柔了一些，射出来的时候李马克直接一个卧倒，一直在大喘气。浓厚的精液从穴口冒出，染了堆叠的好几件衣服。

李泰容下午见到李马克的时候，总觉得他像是三天三夜没睡觉了似的，他还以为自己的宝贝弟弟依旧沉浸在恐惧之中，连忙上前安慰，谁知道李马克只是摆摆手，转身进了工作室。

“马克，上次你和我说的你捡的那条小狗怎么样了？”

李马克转身，看着站在门口等自己下班的李泰容，“让我关笼子里了。”

“小狗一般很闹腾的，关笼子会发脾气的吧？”

李马克揉了揉后颈，“还好吧……”被手拂过的部分全被衣服遮挡起来了，隐藏于下面的是密密麻麻的吻痕。


End file.
